In recent years, the Web Wide Web has become one of the most important channels for information sharing and commerce. Traditionally, the structures of web sites are limited by the mechanisms available in the Hyper-Text Markup Language (HTML) standard. More advanced mechanisms are now available to enable the developers to produce more sophisticated web sites. One of these standard mechanisms is Cascading Style Sheet (CSS) managed by Web Wide Web Consortium (W3C). CSS is a mechanism for adding style (e.g. fonts, colors, spacing) to web documents. One or more CSS's may be applied to web page by browsers.
To correctly display a web page with a CSS, a browser must be capable of understanding the associated CSS standard. Unfortunately, some older browsers that are still in use simply cannot handle CSS's. Also, the CSS standard is constantly evolving to meet users' demands. Thus, browsers that are capable of handling an older version of the CSS standard may not be able to handle a web page with a CSS in a newer standard. Thus, if a developer creates a web site with CSS in the newest standard, the web site may not be able to be displayed by a significant number of browsers that are in use.
An effective solution for enabling a browser that is not capable of handling a particular style sheet standard to correctly display a web page structured with that style sheet standard continues to elude those skilled in the art.
Like reference numerals are used to designate like parts in the accompanying drawings.